The Legend of Zelda: El legado oculto
by Zword
Summary: Un joven de un lejano pueblo es elegido como el héroe de las leyendas por las mismas diosas. Por la marca divina en su dorso derecho, es obligado a partir para encontrar el legado perdido, restablecer el reino y a la legitima sangre de la diosa. Pero un mal de milenios se atreve a impedirlo para gobernar con corrupción ¿Lograra encontrar aquel legado perdido? [¿CANCELADA?]
1. Introducción Parte I

Por si no lo notaron, no lo han leído o algo así, me he puesto a Re-Editar los capítulos porque estaba desagradándome bastante el rumbo de la historia, además de que estaba perdiendo coherencia con el tiempo, con los lugares, y por último, la ortografía y la narración se estaban perdiendo bastante. En fin, que continúe.

 **Advertencias:  
** OTP Zelink, futuro Lemmon.

 **"The Legend of Zelda: El legado Oculto"**  
 _Por: Zword y Axgel_

 _ **D**_ _urante los siglos, las diosas habían decidido una historia que se repetiría en un ciclo, si no infinito, constante._ _ **T**_ _enían el poder para detenerlo, siendo diosas, para proteger la tierra que tanto les había costado crear, pero… ¿_ _ **Q**_ _ué les detuvo a hacerlo? ¿_ _ **E**_ _xistió alguna razón más allá de un destino ya impuesto por sus propias manos?_ _ **E**_ _so es tan incierto como el futuro…_

 _ **A**_ _quel ciclo sin un fin, como el mar en el horizonte, tendría una vez más cabida en este tiempo, donde otro joven habría de nacer, igual que su acompañante eterna, la protectora del poder omnímodo de las diosas, desde hacía milenios, y heredera de la sangre y alma de una diosa que se hizo mortal para cumplir su deber._

 _ **S**_ _acrificios…_ _ **D**_ _estino…_ _ **T**_ _iempo…_ _ **A**_ _mor eterno…_

 _ **E**_ _sta es la leyenda de_ _ **Z**_ _elda, y del_ _ **H**_ _éroe que salvaría la tierra santa de  
las diosas cuando esta lo necesitara._

 **[…]**

" **Parte I: Secretos de la arboleda"**

 **L** ink es un joven que tras algunos sucesos desgarradores, pierde a su familia. **U** na pareja lo acoge de las garras de aquel suceso y lo crían como su hijo, aunque que niño queda con las marcas de la lejanía.

 **E** s así como en un día cualquiera, después de catorce años, conoce a una chica en el bosque, que lo llevara de nuevo al camino del peligro del que se suponía había escapado por su propio deseo... pero ahora, un deseo mayor lo incita a tomar cartas como el destino ya lo había dicho desde que nació...

" _ **E**_ _l héroe que llevo dentro... tal vez lo pierda cuando selle el destino de los que me lo quitaron todo_ "


	2. I: Remedo de Héroe

Por si no lo notaron, no lo han leído o algo así, me he puesto a Re-Editar los capítulos porque estaba desagradándome bastante el rumbo de la historia, además de que estaba perdiendo coherencia con el tiempo, con los lugares, y por último, la ortografía y la narración se estaban perdiendo bastante. En fin, que continúe.

 **Advertencias:  
** OTP Zelink, futuro Lemmon.

* * *

" **Parte I: Secretos de la arboleda"**

 **-Capítulo: Remedo de héroe-**

Era media tarde, en un hermoso y pacífico poblado al sur de Hyrule. Una asamblea se había formado en el centro de un pequeño espacio público, cerca de la alcaldía.

Había bastantes voces presentes alrededor, todo por una simple razón.

-¡Por favor, guarden silencio! – Gritaba una voz masculina en medio de todas aquellas personas alrededor. Este destacaba de altura por un pequeño banco al que se había subido.

 _-¡No puede continuar así!_

 _-¡Ya me he desesperado de escuchar eso siempre por las noches!_

Y un sinfín de comentarios parecidos a este, hacían eco entre la multitud. Todo seguía de la misma desgraciada forma, era a los ojos del alcalde, hombre que hablaba a todos, una pesadilla.

Continuó así por unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que otro hombre gritó pidiendo el silencio.

-¡¿Podrían dejar de actuar como niños pequeños?! Estoy cansado, y juro no ser el único, de escuchar esta ridícula historia una y otra vez desde que regresé – Comenta con hartazgo, observando a la gente que hasta parecía apenada por sus palabras.

Aquel hombre adulto, que al parecer era el alcalde, salió corriendo a tirársele en brazos al joven Hylian que había hablado hacia unos momentos.

El joven hombre tenía cabello rubio, salvaje como el viento en otoño, lacio y brillante. Sus labios tenían casi vida propia, estaban tan bien que parecía cuidárselos a detalle, aunque no era así. Sus ojos eran azules, con tonos que iban desde el ultramar hasta el cian, con pestañas largas y con buena forma. Su nariz era afilada, larga, puntiaguda pero bastante coqueta, igual que sus gruesas y bien formadas cejas que desbordaban picardía.

En cuanto a su físico. Tan solo ver sus brazos con esa ajustada camiseta de manga larga, uno podría decir que estaba en buena forma. Además de que su abdomen se marcaba aún en presencia de ropa. Tenía más o menos una altura arriba del promedio.

En cuanto a su vestimenta, usaba un traje tradicional que sólo los caballeros de más alto rango podrían portar. Una túnica verde oscura, un gorro del mismo color a juego. Una cota de mala debajo de la túnica, a su vez, debajo de la cota una camiseta de manga larga, bastante gruesa de algodón. Un pantalón color caqui y unas botas de la rodilla hacia abajo, color marrón.

De entre todos, cuando aquella voz comenzó a sonar en la pequeña asamblea, una chica corrió hacia el joven para abalanzársele en brazos y remplazar al alcalde. Esta vez, el joven correspondió con suma felicidad, tal como aquella jovencita de cabello negro.

-¡Papá! – Estrujó al joven con fuerza a la vez que se estrujaba fuertemente contra su abdomen. Esa jovencita apenas si media poco más de la mitad que el hombre, y aún con ese tamaño, su fuerza al abrazar era tremenda.

El joven no dijo palabra alguna, simplemente se limitó a acariciar su cabeza con dulzura.

La muchachita tenía un vestido sencillo. Era color azul pastel, con bordes azul marino y lunares color blanco. Sin ningún tipo de escote, más bien de cuello en U con dobladillo, del mismo color que los bordes. Con las mangas de globo a medio brazo. El largo era poco más debajo de las rodillas. Este lo tenía a juego con unas bonitas zapatillas de punta redonda y tacón bajo, además de unas calcetas blancas con encaje.

Su cabello era intensamente negro y sus ojos eran azul rey, como el cielo nocturno. Sus labios siempre rosados y bien humectados. De nariz redondilla pero un poco afilada a la vez. Sus pestañas eran largas y siempre de manera que las de abajo caían perfectamente y las de arriba nunca bajaban. Sus orejas eran puntiagudas, tal como la mayoría de los presentes, incluyendo al muchacho, pues pertenecían a la raza Hylian.

Más atrás, venía una mujer joven, más o menos de la misma edad que el rubio y poco más alta que la muchacha morena. Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron intensamente. Una sonrisa también se dibujó en su rostro al verla llegar acompañada de un pequeño niño de ojos azules y cabello rubio, era la viva imagen de su padre, con el color de los ojos de su madre.

La mujer era parecida a la jovencita de cabello oscuro. Ambas eran pálidas y el negro en su cabellera resaltaba aún más sus facciones. Esta tenía un cuerpo bastante desarrollado, curvas definidas, pecho bien en alto y voluptuoso, al igual que sus glúteos.

Vaya, quien no se sentiría sumamente feliz de ver a una belleza como esa. Sobre todo si era tu esposa.

El pequeño niño corrió a abrazar a su padre. Este le cargó en el aire – Link, pronto será tu turno… así que debes prepararte para lo que viene. Cumplir los designios de las diosas está en nuestra sangre, la sangre de los caballeros de Hylia… – Una vez terminó de decir esto, en la mano izquierda del padre y derecha del niño, una bella luz dorada comenzó a brillar.

Sin embargo… todo comenzaba a hacerse borroso. Escuchó nuevamente sonidos de espadas golpear una contra la otra, gritos de horro, el fuego abrazador… una voz celestial al fondo.

- _Link… Link… Hyrule te necesita…_

Hasta que…

* * *

-¡Ah…! – El joven se levantó de golpe, sentándose con ello. Respiro una y otra vez, agitadamente, mientras tocaba su pecho con dificultad. Sintió como el sudor le recorría la sien, pasaba por sus mejillas y el calor le inundaba el rostro.

Tras aquel impacto, esbozo una mueca con suma rabia mientras apretaba los parpados con fuerza y se apretaba a su vez el pecho. Unas cuantas lágrimas de coraje salieron de sus ojos, mientras pegaba una de sus manos a su frente, tapando parte de sus ojos. Observó con dificultad hacia su regazo para suspirar hondo y calmar su coraje.

-No otra vez… – Golpeó fuertemente la pared dejando una pequeña grieta. Limpió su cara con su camiseta y se tiró nuevamente a la cama. Posteriormente se postraba su brazo delante de sus ojos, y la otra mano apretaba otra vez su pecho – ¿Cuándo va a parar esta porquería?

Tan sólo estaba ahí, tan sólo en aquella oscura, simple y amplia habitación. Sólo estaba él. Pensando una y otra vez que la desgracia era una parte ya de su vida.

Entonces escuchó que la puerta del cuarto se abría con lentitud. Postro una espada frente a esta. La luz fue encendida por una delgada mano mientras el joven bajaba su arma y suspiró con pesadez al ver quien era.

La habitación se podía apreciar mejor después de que la mano de aquella mujer encendiera la luz. Era color blanco con un medio tapis color café. Estaba bastante desordenada. Con ropa de aquí allá, con un escritorio lleno de libros, una pluma, tinta, algunas botellas, unos escudos sobre la pared, algo torcido.

-He dicho que toquen la puerta antes de entrar – musito a una joven mujer de cabello anaranjado y ojos verdes que había pasado sin tocar. La mujer observa con un poco de arrepentimiento aquello. Se podía notar por su sumamente pálida piel que estaba apenada. Además de que su rostro lo demostraba con facilidad.

-Lo siento, Link. Es que ya está listo el desayuno. Como no respondías vine a ver si estabas despierto – El muchacho cambia su cara drásticamente al escuchar lo que decía. Una cosa que lo animaba tras esas recurrentes pesadillas, eran los desayunos de Anastasia, su tutora.

Con un aire de flojera, este se estira y luego suspira nuevamente – Esta bien, siento haber reaccionado tan descortés. En un momento bajo.

La señora sonríe delicadamente, luego de aquel gesto cierra la puerta y se retira. Sin embargo, Link vuelve a poner una cara de preocupación.

-Ya han pasado catorce años desde aquel día… y tan solo dos meses desde que volví a recordar esta porquería – Exhaló el joven rubio con cansancio.

Pasaron unos minutos para que, como todos los días, abriera las persianas de su ventana y sintiera el sol matutino, el cual era poco por la presencia excesiva de árboles, y le diera de lleno sobre el rostro.

Cuando bajó, se encontrara con su tutora, su tutor y alguien más.

-¡Buenos días, Link! – Comentó otra vocecilla, bastante animada. Resultaba ser una niña más o menos de unos diez años, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, vistiendo un pijama color rosada de pantalón y camiseta con manga larga y un gato en medio del pecho, color blanco. Era la "hija" de la señora pelirroja y otro hombre que estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor. El cual tenía cabello intensamente negro.

-Buen día, Estela – Respondió Link con un tono educado. No parecía contento y eso lo había percibido la pequeña.

-Buen día, hijo – Esta vez comenta el hombre de cabello negro, con una voz ronca y bastante masculina.

Era de tez semi morena, con facciones recias, de unos cuarenta años, a comparación de su mujer, Anastasia, que tenía a la vista unos treinta y tantos. Vestía cómoda y elegantemente con un pantalón de vestir color gris, sujetado debido a su porte delgado con un cinturón marrón, una camisa de manga larga color blanco, unos zapatos negros, bien brillantes. Un chaleco tejido, color vino, hacia contraste con un ligero moño en el medio, el cual era sumamente delgado también.

El hombre tenía orejas puntiagudas, igual que su esposa y la niña. Además de Link, quien en ese entonces, era la viva imagen de aquel hombre en ese sueño, sólo que poco más joven.

Todos los presentes se sentaron frente a una mesa llena de alimentos que podrían considerar exquisitos. Huevos en un plato, pan tostado y algunas hogazas de pan también, adornaban la mesa. Otros platos tenían embutidos fríos y otros ya fritos, como algo de tocino.

En cada lugar ocupado también habían tazas o vasos, con café, o en caso de los vasos, jugo. Como todos los días, agradecieron a las diosas por los alimentes y se dispusieron a picotear la comida con tranquilidad.

Al terminar, el hombre salió hacia su trabajo, la niña ayudo a su madre en la limpieza y Link salió a entrenar con la espada y a cazar algún animal salvaje para la cena, como casi todos los días.

El muchacho aún seguía pensando en aquel sueño, y por la misma razón no podía concentrarse completamente en sus acciones, lo que a veces le costaba tener la dirección de sus golpes. Uno de ellos simplemente dio cerca de un cerdo salvaje, lastimándolo seriamente, pero siendo capaz de huir a medias. Link lo siguió con la esperanza de darle el golpe final, hasta que alguien más, misteriosamente, logro atravesar su cráneo limpiamente con una lanza.

El joven, obviamente se puso en alerta por temor a encontrarse con algún peligro, pero solamente le saltó una sorpresa detrás, ni siquiera la había percibido hasta que le habían tirado al suelo y dejado incapaz de tomar guardia.

Aquella persona lo dejo sin habla con sólo mostrar su rostro. Link no sabía que decir o hacer. Simplemente se limitó a mirar esos profundos, y bellos lagos azules sobre los que su mirada ahora se postraba. Pestañas de extraño carácter exótico, cejas semi pobladas, bellas y delineadas. Orejas puntiagudas, pero ligeramente más pequeñas, se mostraban más elegantes a su parecer.

Estaba pasmado por esos labios rosados, como el color interno de las fresas más dulces. Una nariz perfectamente delineada. Caderas anchas, busto amplio. Manos delgadas pero con brazos fuertes. Sus muslos también tenían vestigios de entrenamientos. Finalmente, su cabello, una combinación entre el semi tostado de un grano de café y el color de la bella caoba. Con la apariencia de una seda ondeante contra el viento del bosque.

Su vestimenta era peculiar, parecida a la túnica que tenía guardada en su armario, sólo que esta en color azul, con una camiseta blanca debajo, de manga larga pero de las muñecas un poco abultada. Los alrededores estaban cocidos con hilos dorados, en medio del pecho y el corte del cuello de la túnica, que era corte redondo, un emblema de triangulo.

Finalmente, un pantalón de viaje color beige, unos guantes largos negros con cuero café, y un par de botas de cuero café.

Pero fue cuando empezó a amarrarlo que salió definitivamente del trance en el que estaba.

-¡¿Q-Qué haces?! – Preguntó el muchacho al sentir que era arrastrado con una cuerda desde los pies – ¡Auch! – Se quejó al chocar la cabeza con una gran raíz de un árbol – ¡Responde! ¡Au! – Volvió a gemir, esta vez por obra de una roca – ¡Dije que me contestes!

Finalmente la chica se hartó y le golpeó la cabeza con fuerza, dejándolo inconsciente.

 _ **Más tarde…**_

-Ah… mi… mi cabeza – Comentó con pesadez. Aún no se daba cuenta que seguía atado, pero en cuanto lo supo comenzó a mangonearse y a pedir ayuda. Ya habían pasado más de cinco horas, lo podía notar por el cielo que comenzaba a cambiar a tonos naranjas.

Había salido de casa como a las doce del día, después de reposar unos minutos, ayudar a recoger la mesa y asear un poco su cuarto, al menos era lo que recordaba haber hecho antes de salir.

Y por supuesto, una hora de haber entrenado antes de cazar, ayudaba a tener mejor circulación del cuerpo, un calentamiento previo al ataque. Doce del día, había salido de su casa, media hora a su sitio especial de entrenamiento, una hora entrenando y cuarenta y tantos minutos cazando sin éxito.

-¡Suéltame ahora mismo! – Exigió con fastidio y algo de odio. Como era de esperarse, la chica amenazo con otro golpe en la nuca.

-No grites – Expresó con calma mientras comenzaba a pelar unos vegetales y los ponía en una olla que mantenía en el fuego.

-¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Una desconocida me toma de sorpresa mientras cazo la cena – Link le frunce el ceño, aun retorciéndose un poco – Y a todo esto, ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

-¿Mi excusa? – Se pregunta la dama alzando una ceja con curiosidad.

-Sí, ¿Por qué me amarraste aún sin conocerme? Y… si era por el animal, podías quedártelo – comentó el joven con un poco de molestia en el tono – Pero si no era por eso, realmente no me queda claro.

La jovencita mira con algo de tristeza una de las papas que estaba pelando. Trago saliva y luego miro al joven – En ti veo la marca…

El joven no comprendió al momento, hasta que la muchacha tomó un libro de su alforja y se lo mostro, revelando así aquel suceso en su sueño, un destello, tres manos cruzándose entre sí con el emblema de un triángulo partido en tres. Y entonces la vio. Esa maldita cosa en el libro, tal como su mano derecha. Esa marca desgraciada que lo había lastimado por años.

-¡Ah! – El muchacho trato de alejarse aun así estuviera amarrado – ¡No!

Al ver que estaba haciendo demasiado ruido, tapó su boca delicadamente, y con un dedo postrado sobre sus labios, chito al joven.

-Sé bien que esta marca sólo trae problemas a su portador. Lástima a sus seres amados, lo obliga a viajar para encontrar un destino que sólo lo lleva a una soledad increíble durante su viaje. Y eso es lo que ha pasado conmigo, a pesar de no tenerla, sólo con conocer de ella – Confiesa con una mirada perdida en la tristeza – Lo sé… me he quedado sola hasta hace poco. Mis amigos, una brigada de caballeros hylians, todos fueron asesinados, mi familia, no sé qué ha sido de ella – Al mencionar aquello, algo de sudor frio le recorre la sien a la jovencita. Link tan sólo puede observar que sus palabras eran sinceras – Tan sólo sé que el destino me llevo aquí, después de escuchar sobre el joven que podría portar la espada destructora del mal. Y que podría ayudarme a mí, a encontrar a la sacerdotisa, a recuperar lo que por derecho le pertenece a esa joven princesa.

La joven quito su mano de la boca de Link, y este trago grueso – ¿Sugieres que te ayude a una tarea peligrosa como las leyendas? Estas de broma, ¿no? Tan sólo eres una chica demente del bosque, a la que la guerra dejo sin cuerda.

Decepcionada de sus palabras, la joven le mira intensamente y luego le suelta una bofetada.

-¡Joder! – Expresó el muchacho rubio con una mejilla ardiéndole – ¿Y eso por…?

No terminó su frase, pues en el rostro de la joven había una expresión bastante ofendida y frustrada – ¡Te he buscado por años! ¡Esos caballeros eran mi única familia, y murieron por encontrar a un tipo estúpido como tú que no se toma su destino en serio! Creí que había encontrado su último deseo… pero les fallé, encontré a un remedo de héroe.

El muchacho ya se había desatado. Con aquel ultimo insulto, no se detuvo a zafarse de aquella cuerda. Se abalanzó contra la joven, y luego esta, un tanto asustado, sólo le quedó mirarle a los ojos.

-Sabes una cosa… pareces ser una jovencita correcta, pero sólo eres un remedo de chica educada. Ni siquiera has tenido el "placer" de decirme tu nombre y quieres que te ayude arriesgando mi vida – La joven se sorprendió de sus palabras y la forma en la que la tenía presa – Por un instante podrías decir que eres egoísta ¿Qué me darás a cambio si te acompaño?

Ya sin saber que decir, desvió la mirada avergonzada, como si ver a ese atractivo muchacho no fuera suficiente, acercó más su cuerpo al suyo.

-Y-Yo… me llamo Shine… –Dijo con la mirada perdida – Y… n-no lo sé… ¿C-Cuál es t-tú precio?

El muchacho, con una sonrisa burlona se acercó hasta su oído derecho, al que susurro lo siguiente:

-¿Eres virgen? Con eso me bastaría – avergonzada de aquello, tragó saliva mientras el joven se separaba de su oído y posteriormente le miraba sumamente "serio" – ¿Qué dices? – Pregunto descarado, haciendo que se avergonzara más.

-Y-Yo… la princesa importa más…

El joven, después de escucharla, se retorció de la risa sobre el suelo mientras la chica, Shine, se quedaba sin alguna explicación.

-¿En serio harías eso? ¿Tienes un mínimo de aprecio a tu orgullo? Si fuera otro hombre, posiblemente habría dicho eso de verdad, pero tienes la dicha de que te encuentras en presencia de un hijo de un caballero. Así que no deberías temer – Una vez dijo esto, el joven se levantó y le tendió la mano a la muchachita – Aceptare sólo si me dices una cosa…

Ella toma su mano, parándose del suelo de un fuerte jalón que el dio – ¿Cuál?... – Pregunta curiosa, observando como el semblante del muchacho se transforma en uno algo bastante a temer.

-Dices que tendremos que ayudar a reestablecer la corona de la sangre de Hylia ¿no? – Ella asiente curiosamente ante Link – Entonces… podre tomar la vida de quien tomó la vida de mis seres queridos.

Shine se sorprende la forma tan seca de decir aquello, sin ninguna pizca de temor de quedar marcado con aquello para siempre. Asiente y el muchacho vuelve amostrar su lado amable.

-Aceptare entonces… sólo debo arreglar unas cosas y luego nos iremos – Le guiña un ojo, haciendo que se sonroje y voltee a otro lado.

 _ **Es así como el principio de la persecución, inicia. Una venganza… ¿será lo indicado para un héroe?**_

* * *

Continuará


End file.
